The present invention relates to the treatment of obstructions in the arteries, and particularly the coronary arteries, and vein grafts of a patient.
There is a growing appreciation for the value of treating arterial obstructions by angioplasty and/or stenting, on an emergency basis. Numerous studies show that emergency angioplasty can save lives if done quickly, and in the current state of the art, this requires an experienced team of doctors, nurses and technicians. It also requires the widespread availability of suitable equipment, which, in the present state of the art, is relatively sophisticated and costly.